Une demande qui changera tout
by miss-hermione-malefoy
Summary: Hermione a changé pour sa dernière année a Poudlard. Physiquement mais aussi moralemnt. Ou tou ca va-t-il donc la conduire?
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde, voila j'écrie une fiction j'espère que vous allez aimer !! DMHG

Epilogue :

_Hermione Granger, jeune femme de 17 ans, va rentrer dans moins d'une semaine dans la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne. Et ce matin-là, elle a reçu une lettre au sot de Poudlard…_

- Hermione chérie ! Il y a une lettre pour toi ! Descends vite je ne sais pas quoi faire avec cette oiseau !

Hermione qui était dans sa chambre finit de se préparer et descendit rencontrer sa mère. C'était bien vrai qu'elle ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les hiboux, car quand elle vu sa mère en pleine discussion avec l'oiseau, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être prise d'un fou rire.

- A la place de rigoler tu pourrais venir m'aider !

Hermione enleva la larme qui perlait au coin de son œil et s'approcha de l'oiseau. Elle prit la lettre et donna quelques graines au hibou qui s'envola après les avoir mangées.

Elle ouvrit avec curiosité la lettre, car cette dernière en plus de contenir la liste des fournitures et la convocation contenait une deuxième lettre. Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir aussi et c'est avec stupéfaction et joie qu'elle trouva l'insigne des préfets en chef et une lettre de la main de Dumbledore.

- Maman je suis préfète en chef !! J'ai hâte de savoir qui sera mon colocataire !

- J'imagine bien un charmant garçon, avec de magnifiques yeux qui te séduiront dès le premier regard et qui pourront t'attendrir pour mieux te contrôler quand tu t'énerve…

- Maman !!!!

- Ben quoi je ne pense qu'à ton bonheur ! Tu as 17 ans et tu n'as plus eu de petit ami après ce Ronald Weasley. Je pense que tu es assez grande pour avoir une relation et penser à ton futur. Tu va bientôt devenir majeur et tu es très charmante. N'as-tu pas remarqué tout les regards masculins qui se posent sur toi dès que tu sors au dehors ?

La mère d'Hermione avait bien raison, cet été, elle avait décidé de faire un peu plus attention à son physique, et grâce à sa cousine qui était venu la visiter durant ces vacances, elle avait complètement changé. Elle était passée de jeune fille qui néglige son allure à une jeune femme qui s'habillait avec goût et attention. Elle avait réussi à coiffer son indomptable chevelure qui cascadait maintenant dans son dos en de magnifiques boucles châtaines avec des reflets dorés. Elle avait commençait à se maquiller sans pour autant en rajouter et ressembler à un clown et ce grâce aux précieux conseils de sa cousine. Elle était méconnaissable. Elle avait des formes plus qu'attrayantes et ce grâce aux nombreuses séances de sport effectuées. Mais ce qui mettait en valeur ses délicieuses courbes est certainement son bronzage parfait qui allait à merveille avec ses doux yeux chocolat avec de légères teintes dorés.

Ce matin-là, elle avait opté pour une jupe en jean délavé qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse avec un débardeur rouge qui moulait parfaitement ses formes. A ses pieds des petites sandales rouges qui rappelaient la couleur de son haut étaient chaussées à ses pieds. Un bracelet en argent à la cheville complétait la tenue. Elle s'était légèrement maquillé et ce avec un peu de mascara effet naturelle et un gloss rose transparent qui faisait ressortir ses lèvres pulpeuse. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux qui venaient atterrir négligemment sur ses épaules et son dos, mais cela ne gâchait en rien la tenue, bien au contraire.

Elle prit rapidement son petit déjeuner et salua sa mère pour aller rejoindre des amis moldus avec qui elle avait prévu de passer le reste de ses vacances au bord de mer, sa cousine étant partie, avant de revenir un jour avant la rentrée pour acheter ses affaires au chemin de traverse et enfin rentrer à Poudlard…

Voila c'est fini pour ce chapitre. RDV au suivant !


	2. Chapitre 1

Voila le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 1 :

Dans une chambre luxueuse du Manoir Malefoy, un certain blondinet fait sa valise pour rejoindre des amis et finir ses vacances tranquillement sans la surveillance permanente de son père. Ils n'avaient pas voulu lui dire leur destination, mais du moment qu'il s'éloignait de cet atmosphère froide, cela lui convenait parfaitement.

-Alors, que devrais-je emmener ? Mmm… Je ne sais pas trop s'il va faire chaud ou froid. GRUTIFEL !

-Oui maître, dit un petit elfe de maison qui était apparu en un _pop_.

-Va dire à mère que je souhaiterai la voir, dis lui que c'est à propos des vacances avec mes amis moldus.

-Oui maître, tout de suite maître. Et il disparut en un second _pop_.

Il soupira et se jeta sur son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, une sublime femme aux longs cheveux blonds, aux grands yeux bleus pale et aux traits fins apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte après avoir toquer.

-Mère, entrez voyons.

Et elle s'avança et l'étreignit puis lui embrassa la joue affectueusement. Quand Narcissa et Draco étaient juste tout les deux, ils se permettaient de montrer leur amour l'un envers l'autre, mais cela n'était pas la même chose en présence de Lucius Malefoy et la communauté magique. Ils se devaient de se montrer froid et distant et de ne pas montrer leurs sentiments. Tel était l'éducation des enfants de sang pur. Ils étaient dès la naissance promis à un avenir sans amour ni autres sentiments, cela était considéré comme une faiblesse, et ils se devaient d'être au service du plus grand mage noir de toute l'histoire, Lord Voldemort. Mais Draco en avait décidé autrement, mais il ne l'avait dit qu'à sa mère qui, elle, l'encourageait contrairement à son père qui le brutaliserai et n'hésiterai pas à le tuer s'il l'apprenait.

Draco, cesse donc de m'appeler mère. Je suis ta maman. Alors appelle-moi ainsi.

D'accord _maman_.

Pourquoi as-tu demandé à me voir ? Grutifel m'as dit que c'était à propos de tes vacances avec tes amis. Ne me dis pas que tu vas y renoncer.

Non, certainement pas. C'est ma seule chance de quitter ce lieu et de me reposer. Mais je ne sais pas où nous allons et donc quoi emmener à me mettre. Vous, vous savez non ?

Oui en effet je sais. Je te conseil d'emmener des maillots et des habits légers. Il fera très chaud à ton lieu de vacance.

Avez-vous fait votre valise, nous partons dans à peine 2 heures.

Non, je ne l'ai pas faites et je ne compte pas la faire, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne comptez pas venir !

Draco, écoute-moi. Ton père ne veut pas me laisser. Déjà que c'était difficile de le convaincre de te laisser, alors pour moi, il faudra rêver. Il pense que nous allons nous enfuir et ne pas revenir.

Mais vous me l'aviez promis !

Cesse donc de me vouvoyez.

D'accord. Mais n'essayez pas de dévier le sujet. Je vais de ce pas allé à parler à père.

Ce n'est pas la peine, si moi-même je n'ai pas réussi, alors il n'y a aucune chance.

Mais maman, tu ne vas pas rester ici toute seule avec tout ces mangemorts !

Ce n'est pas grave puisque j'en fais partie. Ils n'oseront pas lever la main sur moi, je suis comme même la femme de Lucius Malefoy, le bras droit de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Je ne serais pas fier à ta place. A quoi bon être la femme du bras droit de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom si on n'est pas d'accord avec ces principes !

Bon il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, ils ne vont pas tarder à venir. Fais vite ta valise, j'ai à faire. Ne pars pas avant de me dire au revoir. De toutes les manières on se voit dans une semaine pour partir acheter tes fournitures.

Et elle se leva et parti. Il essaya de la retenir mais elle avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision.

-Maman…

Il rangea rapidement ses affaires en suivant ce que lui avait dit sa mère. Il entendit des klaxons devant la porte d'entrée du manoir et se pressa de sortir. Il salua rapidement sa mère et son père puis parti.

Devant l'énorme porte se trouvait une voiture décapotable rouge et ses amis. Même du côté des moldus ses amis étaient riches et beau. Quand il s'approcha de la voiture, il remarque une jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle était sublime il ne put que s'extasier devant sa beauté. Il monta et se mit à côté de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence.

-Salut Max !

-Salut Draco, dit le dénommé Max qui était au volons de la voiture. Ta maison, ou devrais-je dire château ne cessera de m'étonner !

- Si tu le dis… J'ai hâte de partir !

-On va passer chercher Mélodie. Ah oui je te présente Mione.

Cette dernière se retourna vers lui et qu'elle fut sa surprise quand elle découvrit que c'était…

-MALEFOY !

-GRANGER !

-Euh vous vous connaissez à ce que je vois…

-OUI, ET PAS EN BIEN JE LE/LA HAI !

-Ah d'accord je voulais vous faire une surprise…

-T'aurais pas du mon vieux, je m'en serai passé ! Dit Draco, qui se grondait intérieurement pour l'avoir trouver jolie.

-Et moi donc, répliqua-t-elle.

-Et depuis quand les sang-de-bourbe traine-t-ils avec les riches comme moi et mes amis.

-A ce que je vois t'es pas bien renseigné. La famille Granger est la plus riche de toute l'Angleterre, et je suis modeste ! Et puis, depuis quand traine tu avec les moldus, sale fouine ?!

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Max, et si on cherchait Mélo, au moins elle, elle ne côtois pas Granger.

-C'est là que tu te trompe. Je suis sa meilleure amie !

-C'est donc toi la fille génial dont elle nous parle, j'ai toujours su que les moldus étaient stupides, mais au point de dire que t'es génial, c'est carrément de l'ignorance !

-Comment oses-tu l'insulter de la sorte !

-Je ne l'insulte pas, je t'insulte toi, espèce de sale petite sang de bourbe !

-Euh, sans vouloir vous déranger il faut qu'on y aille. Mione, viens devant si tu veux.

-Avec grand plaisir, Max.

Quand elle sortit de la voiture pour se placer dans le siège avant, Draco ne put que l'admirer. Elle avait drôlement changé. Hermione qui se sentait observée se retourna et rencontra deux grands yeux, qui, contrairement à d'habitude, n'était pas acier mais bleu et ne reflétaient pas de la haine mais de la surprise et une pointe de désir.

Malefoy, ferme la bouche quand tu mates une fille, au moins tu seras plus discret, dit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

-Pour ta gouverne, je ne matte pas les sangs de bourbe.

-Et que faisais-tu au juste.

-Je, euuhh… dit-il.

-C'est bien ce que je disais.

Max était étonné par le comportement de Draco et Hermione.

-Hum, hum… On y va. Sérieusement, vous m'étonnez tout les deux, vous avez changé littéralement de comportement quand vous vous êtes vu.

-Ouais ouais… dirent-ils.

-Bon en tout cas moi j'ai envi de profiter de mes vacances et ce n'est certainement pas toi Malefoy qui va me les gâcher.

-Moi de même. Mais essaye de ne pas trop me coller. Et bien sur tu ne resteras pas avec nous.

-Comment ça je ne reste pas avec _vous._

-Tu as très bien compris, je veux rester seul avec mes amis, je ne veux pas que tu sois dans les parages.

-Max et Mélo sont mes amis. Je resterai avec eux si je le veux. Et bien sûr que je le veux !

-Mais ne me cause pas.

- Je ne comptais pas le faire !

Et ils partirent chercher Mélo qui sortait avec Max il y a quelques mois. Elle sauta au coup de ses amis, et noya Max de baisers enflammés.

-Vous m'avez tous manquez ! Je vous adore trop !! Draco, Mione, vous avez fait connaissance ?

-Et bien ma belle, ils se connaissaient déjà et ils son pires ennemis, répondit Max.

-Oh non ! Et moi qui vous voyez bien ensemble ! Il faut vite y remédier ! N'est ce pas Maxounet ?

Max rougit.

-Oui oui Mélo.

-Quoi ?! Dirent Mione et Draco en s'étranglant avec leur salive, Mais ça va pas la tête Mélo ! Et toi Max !

-Bon on y va mes amours, direction l'Aéroport. Mione, Draco, vos places sont côtes à côtes dans l'avion, nous partons en France, au bord de mer. S'il vous plaît, essayez d'être de bons amis.

-D'accord.

-Et appelez vous par vos prénoms, compléta Max.

-D'accord.

Et ils partirent pour un long voyage.

Voila. C'est fini pour ce chapitre. On se revoit au prochain. BISOUX !!!


	3. Chapitre 2

Me revoilà ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 :

Les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avait suffit à Hermione et Draco de se rapprocher considérablement et de devenir de bons amis. Et cela était tout à fait compréhensible avec tout le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble ! Mélodie et Max, prétextant vouloir rester en amoureux les laisser toute la journée en tête à tête. Ils avaient appris à se connaitre et se sont trouvés de points en communs, comme la danse et le chant, dans lesquels ils excellaient. Mélodie fut bien surprise par ce retournement de situation. Elle n'avait espéré, après avoir découvert leur haine commune, qu'une entente entre Hermione et Draco, et non une amitié à toute épreuve. Mais cela l'avait comme même enchanté.

Le dernier jour en France fut quelque peu triste, car ils ne voulaient pas se séparer, mais Draco et Hermione se reverraient à la rentrée mais devraient faire semblant de toujours se détester, à part dans leurs appartement, car, en effet, Draco était le second préfet-en-chef, ce qui les ravi tout les deux.

Après avoir prit le chemin du retour, chacun partit de son côté, non sans se dire chaleureusement au revoir.

Draco était certainement le plus triste d'entre eux tous, car il ne voulait certainement pas retourner au Manoir des Malefoy. Quand il voulut saluer Hermione, celle-ci remarqua sa tristesse qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler et le prit à part.

-Draco, est-ce-que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'aire dans ton assiette.

-Non, c'est rien, c'est juste le fait de te quitter qui me rend triste.

-Ca va aller, on va se revoir à la rentrée, en plus, on va pouvoir passer du temps ensemble sans avoir à se justifier, en prétextant un devoir de préfet.

-Oui, mais bon… Je n'ai pas envie de partir au Manoir.

-Tu sais il ne reste plus que demain, et après c'est la rentrée scolaire. Tiens bon, ça passera vite, tu es déjà resté plus que ça là bas !

-Ouais tu as raison.

-Bon ben au revoir. Tu vas me manquer !

Elle lui fit la bise puis sortit de l'aéroport pour monter dans sa limousine qui la ramènerait chez elle.

En fin d'après midi, elle eût une idée. Elle prit un bout de parchemin, une plume et un encrier et se mit à l'œuvre. Après à peu près 5 minutes, elle relut sa lettre et l'envoya à son destinataire.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A des kilomètres de la villa des Granger, Draco était allongé sur son lit en fermant les yeux. Il se rappela de des quelques jours qu'il avait passé avec Hermione. Il n'avait jamais été aussi détendu et heureux. Pour résumer, il n'avait jamais passé d'aussi bonnes vacances.

Il fût vite sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit un bruit.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Il se leva paresseusement et alla ouvrir la fenêtre à un hibou qui attendait de l'autre côté. Ce-dernier déposa la lettre et s'en alla sans attendre son dû.

Draco fût intrigué par la lettre. Personne ne correspondait avec lui si ce n'était son père ou sa mère, et ce juste quand il était à Poudlard.

Il ouvrit délicatement la lettre et sentit une douce odeur de mûrs en sortir. Cette odeur, il ne l'avait que trop connu. Il ne pouvait se trompait quand à la propriétaire, car c'était une fille. C'était Hermione il en était sûr. Sa curiosité reprit le dessus, car il venait à peine de se séparer d'elle.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de penser _'' Décidément, elle n'arrive pas à se passer de moi ! ''._

Il lut attentivement la lettre et fut très heureux après sa lecture. Il n'arrivait tellement pas à y croire qu'il relut plusieurs fois la lettre qui disait :

_Cher Draco,_

_Je sais à quel point tu n'aime pas rester dans le Malefoy Manoir, c'est donc pour cela que je te propose que l'on se rencontre demain, au chemin de traverse, à 10h pour acheter nos articles, puis nous resterons quelque temps sur l'avenue. Après nous partirons chez moi et tu passeras le reste des vacances avec moi (il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps d'ailleurs). Mes parents sont d'accord. Ne dit pas à tes parents que tu viens chez une __**Sang-de-bourbe**__ ou bien chez des Moldus sinon ils n'accepteront pas. N'oublie pas de ramener toutes tes affaires._

_Amicalement, Hermione._

_PS : Ne t'en fais pas, Ron et Harry ne seront pas là, ils ont déjà acheté leur fournitures._

Il partit demander à sa mère, et lui dit sa véritable destination, par conséquent, il dit à son père qu'il partait chez un ami de sang pur pour son dernier jour de vacances, et que les parents de ce-dernier s'occuperont de l'emmener à la gare de Kings Cross.

Il fit rapidement ses affaires et s'allongea à la recherche d'un sommeil réparateur. Mais il était dans un état d'impatience tel qu'il n'arriva pas à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, il se prépara rapidement, et vers 9h30, il prit sa limousine, pour ne pas se faire remarquer (_nda : tu parle_ !) qui le conduisit jusqu'au chaudron baveur. Il attendit patiemment devant la porte du bar, quand il vit une seconde limousine se garer devant lui. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il vit Hermione à travers la vitre ouverte.

-Salut Draco ! Alors, tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour ? dit-elle, l'air faussement vexé.

-Euh…si. Salut Mione. Le chauffeur sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la porte à Hermione qui lui souri gentiment et le remercia. Il voulut prendre sa valise, qui était encore vide, et la porter mais elle l'en dissuada en lui disant qu'elle pouvait parfaitement la porter toute seule.

Draco était surpris par le ton amical qu'elle prenait pour parler avec son chauffeur. Elle ne lui donnait pas d'ordre et le dispensait de l'aider. Lui, il faisait tout à fait le contraire.

-Euh, Mione, depuis quand tu as une limousine ? dit-il encore étonné.

-Mon pauvre Draco, tu as la mémoire courte. Tu ne te rappelle donc pas de ce que je t'ai dit ? Sans vouloir me vanter, ma famille est la plus riche de toute l'Angleterre, mais du côté moldus seulement.

-Ah oui, mais comment se fait-il que je ne le sache pas ?

-Ma famille n'aime pas montrer qu'elle a les moyens plus que les autres, nous n'exposons pas notre fortune à qui veut la voir. Nous restons discrets.

-Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est ton comportement vis-à-vis de ton chauffeur.

-Mon comportement est tout à fait normal. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est à mon service que je dois le traiter comme un moins rien, dit-elle en se moquant. Je ne suis pas sensée me comporter comme toi avec les autres, qu'ils travaillent pour moi ou pas.

Draco fut visiblement vexé par les paroles de son amie car il se renfrogna.

-Miss Granger ? demanda le chauffeur, visiblement gêné de la déranger.

-Oui Marcus ? dit-elle en se retournant.

-Votre ami souhaiterait-il laisser sa valise dans la voiture.

-Oui bien sûr, et elle lui donna la valise de Draco.

-A quelle voudrez vous que je vienne vous chercher ?

-Mm… Aux environs de 12h-13h.

-Bien Miss.

Et sur ce, elle partit, accompagné de Draco, qui ne tarda pas à entamer la conversation.

-Pourquoi tu ramène avec toi cette valise ?

-A ton avis ? Mais en voyant son air incrédule, elle dit :

-Pour poser mes affaires scolaires et bien sur, puisque j'avais prévu de faire du shopping, ce que je ne t'avais pas dit dans la lettre, sinon tu ne serais pas venu, je vais y poser mes habits, dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Ils continuèrent leur route, firent leur achats et mangèrent une glace chez Florian Fortarôme.

La journée passa rapidement aux yeux des deux adolescents. Ils s'étaient bien amusés, et ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés. Cela sera dur de faire comme s'ils se détestaient encore à Poudlard.

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla de bonne heure. Il était bien sûr habitué au luxe, mais dans une ambiance froide. Par contre, dans l'immense demeure des Granger, qui équivalait à quelque peu près la grandeur de celle des Malefoy, les couleurs étaient vives et donner de la vie au lieu, et l'ambiance était accueillante et chaleureuse. Il se sentait à l'aise, et donc passa la meilleure nuit de toute sa vie.

Il se prépara en prenant tout son temps, il s'était levé assez tôt. Il fut surpris de trouver Hermione déjà levée.

-Bonjour, qu'est-ce-que tu fais debout à cette heure ?

-Bonjour Draco, je vais bien et toi ? Tu as bien dormi ? Ben moi aussi !

-Euh désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu serais levé aussi tôt.

-C'est pas grave, c'est déjà oublié !

-Merci, bon ben je vais aller prendre une douche.

-OK, ca te fera du bien, tu as une mine affreuse ! dit-elle pour le taquiner.

-N'importe quoi ! Je sui un dieu vivant. Ma beauté est telle que tu en es ébloui !

-Ouais c'est ça ! Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe.

-Pourquoi être modeste quand on tout ce que l'on peut rêver avoir ?

Hermione, qui ne supportait pas le ton hautain qu'il avait employé, se mit en colère et lui répondit du tac au tac :

-Tu ne parlais pas de toi j'espère, car, désolé de te le dire, dit-elle sur un ton faussement attristé, mais tu n'as pas tout ce que tu veux. Tu as oublié quelque chose d'important : L'amour !

Draco, surpris qu'elle l'a aussi mal pris, resta figé un instant, puis reprit son masque impassible et lui jeta un regard froid et dur, car ces paroles, pourtant vraies, lui avaient énormément fait de mal, surtout venant d'elle.

Hermione, réalisant l'erreur qu'elle avait commise, le rattrapa et s'excusa mille fois, sans que celui-ci ne réagisse. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin, il lui dit de sa voix froide :

-Tu as bien raison, je n'ai jamais connu ce qu'est l'amour, d'ailleurs l'amitié non plus. Et je comptais sur toi pour me les faire connaître, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas vraiment très important pour toi.

-Draco, tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas dire ça, tu compte énormément pour moi et tu sais bien que je suis prête à tout pour t'aider à connaître l'amour, elle rougit, et l'amitié.

Draco, qui l'observait tout le long de son monologue ne put que la trouver jolie quand elle était gênée et déboussolée. Il sourit alors, et se dit qu'il devenait fou de pensait de telle chose, mais son sourire ne fit que s'élargir quand il vit l'incrédulité se refléter sur son visage.

-C'est bon Hermione, ce n'est pas grave, c'est oublié.

-Oh Draco ! Je m'excuse vraiment et je regrette tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Draco fut attendri par Hermione et dans une pulsion instinctive il la prit dans ses bras et la rassura qu'il lui avait pardonné. Elle se dégagea, lui dit un _merci_ presque inaudible puis reprit plus haut :

-On devrait aller se préparer rapidement, on risque d'être en retard.

-Oui tu as raison, à toute, je dois encore prendre ma douche.

Et il s'en alla, laissant une Hermione assez déboussolé par tout ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques minutes. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être affecté par cette étreinte qui fut trop courte à son gout. Elle s'était sentie si bien dans ses bras musclés où elle se sentait en sécurité. Son odeur enivrante ne faisait qu'accroitre ce sentiment.

De l'autre côté, Draco non plus n'en menait pas large. Mais, tout deux se dirent qu'ils n'étaient que des amis ni plus ni moins et que cela ne changera pas car cela leur convenait parfaitement. Mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'ils voulaient au fond d'eux, si on fouillait un peu au fond de ses sentiments, plus bizarres les uns que les autres. N'y aurait-il pas quelque chose d'autre qu'ils souhaiteraient vraiment, qui ai un rapport avec l'autre et qui ne s'appelle pas amitié ?

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas exactement quand est-ce que je posterai le chapitre suivant.

Je ne demande pas spécialement de reviews, mais cela me ferai comme même plaisir d'en recevoir.

Bisous.

.


	4. Chapitre 3

Coucou !! Bonne lecture. Disolé pour le retard.

Chapitre 3 :

Après s'être préparé, Draco rejoignit Hermione qui l'attendait en bas de l'escalier pour qu'ils aillent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Une fois arrivé au niveau d'Hermione, Draco lui fit remarquer :

-C'est plutôt grand chez toi. J'aime bien la déco, c'est très chaleureux !

-Merci, mais j'imagine que chez toi c'est beaucoup plus grand.

-Euh…Oui un peu mais ce n'est pas aussi accueillant qu'ici !

-Il faudrait faire vite, la salle à manger où l'on va déjeuner se trouve dans l'aile Est.

Ils prirent alors le chemin de la dite salle, ce qui permit à Draco de contempler la décoration et aussi de l'intriguer sur des objets moldus qu'il ne tarda pas à demander à Hermione l'utilité, qui lui répondait avec joie, et une pointe d'amusement.

-Nous y voilà.

-Ouf, enfin, je commençais à fatiguer, dit Draco sur un ton faussement épuisé.

Quand ils firent leur entrée, ils aperçurent Mr et Mrs Granger qui les attendaient, installés dans l'immense table qui se trouvait au centre de la gigantesque salle.

-Bonjour maman, bonjour papa.

-Bonjour ma chérie, répondirent ces-derniers en chœur.

-Bonjour Mr et Mrs Granger, dit Draco.

-Bonjour Draco, voyons, appelle-moi Judith.

-Et moi Daniel, dit Mr Granger.

Un grognement sourd rappela à tous ce pourquoi ils étaient là, et cet étrange bruit ne provenait que du ventre affamé d'Hermione.

-Oups, désolé… dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, venez manger plutôt que de nous regarder comme ça, dit Mrs Granger, d'ailleurs, vous devez bientôt partir.

Après un succulent brunch, Draco et Hermione prirent la limousine de celle-ci et rejoignirent la gare de King Cross. Arrivé entre le quai 9 et 10, nos deux amis durent se séparer.

-On se revoit dans nos appartements, dit Hermione, triste de devoir le laissé avec cette sangsue de Parkinson et les deux gorilles qui vont avec.

-Ouais, c'est ça, a plus.

Et chacun partit de son côté après un dernier regard (nda : ptin c tro nostaligike et triste… Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin). Arrivé au quai 9 ¾, Hermione ne tarda pas trouver ses amis, et les rejoignit.

Après s'être chaleureusement salué, ils montèrent tous à la recherche d'un compartiment de libre qui ne tarda pas à être trouver. Une fois installé, chacun raconta ses vacances d'été, soit avec sa famille, ou avec ses amis, sauf Hermione qui pensait à Draco. Mais elle fut vite sortie de ses pensées par Ron qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, d'une part à cause de sa beauté dernièrement acquise, mais aussi car il était inquiet de la voir ainsi muette.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce-que tu as ? S'enquit Ron.

-Rien, je suis juste un peu dans les nuages.

-Qu'est ce que t'a fais pendant les vacances si ce n'est de changer de look ? demanda Ginny, qui voulait sortir son amie de cette impasse, car visiblement Ron n'était pas très convaincue.

-Tu aimes bien ? demanda Hermione, remerciant silencieusement Ginny.

-Ouais j'adore, ca te va trop bien Mione ! Tu feras tourner plein de têtes sur ton passage.

-Et nous on sera là pour éloigner les regards pervers des prédateurs masculins qui, à coup sûr te tourneront autour, dirent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

-C'est sympa les gars, mais je pense que je m'en sortirais toute seule, dit Hermione en souriant.

Ginny, qui elle n'était pas dupe, savait que Hermione leur cachait quelque chose, alors elle jeta un regard appuyé à cette dernière, qui ne tarda pas de lui répondre par un regard qui voulait dire : « je te dirais plus tard ».

Hermione qui savait que Ginny lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert savait qu'elle devrait tout raconté à celle-ci, d'ailleurs cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout, vu qu'elles étaient meilleures amies, et qu'elles ne se cachaient rien.

Dans un compartiment non loin de là, Draco vivait un véritable enfer :

-Pansy, s'il-te-plait, laisse moi tranquille, pour l'amour de Dieu.

-Oh mon Dracounichet chériiiiiii… Je sais que tu m'aime, tu n'as pas à avoir à le cacher à tout le monde ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis fier d'être ta future épouse, tu n'as pas à penser que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi !!

-Pansy, pour la dernière fois, on ne va pas se marier et JE NE T'AIME PAS ! ALORS LACHE MOI !

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, je sais bien ce que tu ressens, dit-elle avec un regard compréhensif.

Draco soupira de frustration, il en avait marre de cette face de pékinois. Heureusement pour elle que ce serait mal vue qu'un garçon frappe une fille, sinon il l'aurait déjà fait et ce à plusieurs reprise.

-Mon Draco d'amour, tu as vu cette stupide sang-de-bourbe. Pff… Je suis sûr que c'est pour Weasley qu'elle a essayé de devenir un peu plus belle, j'ai jamais vu aussi moche comme fille, dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Draco la regarda d'un air de profond dégoût puis pria tous les dieux que le moment d'aller dans ses appartements arrive le plus rapidement possible.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, soudain il remarqua qu'Hermione faisait un tour dans les couloirs, et constata que ce n'était pas juste Pansy qui avait remarqué son changement, plusieurs regards se posaient sur elle, et ils exprimaient du désir à la jalousie.

Quelques heures plus tard, le train arriva enfin à destination.

Disolé pour le retard encore une fois, et désolé aussi pour la petitesse de ce chapitre, sincèrement, j'ai besoin de réconfort, quelques reviews feront peut être l'affaire… xD


	5. Chapitre 4

Salut mes lecteurs adorés ! Voila ce 4eme chapitre, 5eme si on compte le prologue. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4 :

_Quelques heures plus tard, le train arriva enfin à destination._

Ce fut dans un vacarme tumultueux que les premières années se dirigèrent vers le lac accompagnée d'Hagrid, et que les autres années se dirigèrent vers les calèches, tirées par des sombrals que seuls les malchanceux peuvent voir (nda : ben oui puisqu'ils ont dut voir quelqu'un de proche mourir !).

Après la répartition des élèves de première année, chacun dirigea son attention vers son assiette qui, normalement devrait se remplir des mets les plus succulents, mais, après de longues minutes d'attentes, tout le monde dirigea son regard vers Dumbledore, qui regardait ses élèves, d'un regard amusé. Quand il fut sûr d'avoir toute l'attention des élèves, il dit :

Nous n'avons toujours pas fini la répartition, il reste encore un élève. Cet élève là vient de Durmstrang et est en septième année.

Et il s'assit, en attendant que Mcgonagall se décide à l'appeler, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre :

Delaroche, John.

Ce nom était, d'ailleurs bien choisi, car, quand il entra, son visage était tellement contracté et fermé qu'on dirait de la roche (mdr, vous avez saisi le jeu de mot ?). Il s'assit sur le tabouret qui était bien trop petite pour lui, ce qui le faisait asseoir sur un équilibre précaire. Le choipeaux, quant à lui, ne put être mit tellement sa tête était solide comme le roc (mdr, chui dan mon trip là avec de la roche à tous les coins !). Après maintes réflexions, le choipeaux l'envoya à Serdaigle pour sa forte tête et son fort savoir (tjrs dans un trip que je suis seule à trouver amusant !).

La maison qui l'accueillit applaudit poliment, malgré les quelques gloussement légèrement rauque qui s'échappaient de temps en temps de la bouche de certaines filles, car, il faut l'avouer, il était horriblement beau. Ses cheveux bruns foncés mi-longs, et ses yeux verts obscurs ne le rendaient que plus mystérieux. Quand à son corps athlétiques, OH MON DIEU ! C'est tout ce que l'on peu dire pour le qualifier.

Voilà un Draco Malefoy concurrencé, mais personne ne pouvait dépasser le charme et le charisme de ce dernier.

Le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole :

Et veuillez applaudir nos deux préfets-en-chef, Hermione Granger pour Gryffondor, et John Delaroche pour Serdaigle. Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Granger et Monsieur Delaroche, veuillez venir à mon bureau après le banquet. Merci pour votre attention et bonne appétit !

Hermione fut vraiment surprise par cette nouvelle. Draco n'était-il pas sensé être préfet-en-chef avec elle ? Draco lui aussi n'en menait pas large, il voulait que justice sois faite ! Ce Delaroche venait de je ne sais où et lui piquait sa place de préfet-en-chef, et se permettait de le concurrencer auprès de ses Dames !

Après le dîner, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur et toquèrent à la porte après avoir dépassé la gargouille. Une voix fluette leur dit d'entrer.

Monsieur Malefoy, vous devez vous demander à quoi tout cela rime, sachant que vous avez reçu une lettre affirmant votre nomination au poste de préfet-en-chef ?

Oui, dit-il, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Eh bien, vous l'êtes, mais vous prendrez vos fonctions dès que monsieur Delaroche ici présent sera de retour à Durmstrang et ce dans deux mois. Monsieur Delaroche n'a été nommé préfet-en-chef que pour la sécurité d'être dans des appartements privés. Vous vous dîtes certainement qu'il aurait pu avoir les siens, mais je ne pouvais le laisser seul, et surtout lui éviter une si bonne compagnie, dit-il en jetant un regard à Hermione qui rougit.

Veuillez retourner maintenant à vos salles communes respectives, Miss Granger et Monsieur Delaroche, veuillez rejoindre le professeur Macgonagall pour plus d'information quant à vos fonctions.

Draco quitta les deux préfets et rejoignit la salle commune des Serpentards. Quand aux deux autres, ils firent connaissance et apprirent à se connaitre de mieux en mieux, jusqu'au jour où ils sortirent ensemble… Hermione qui n'avait aucune expérience, partit demander de l'aide à Draco, car leur relation n'avait pas faibli, bien au contraire, car après plusieurs jours sans s'être vus, ils se manquaient énormément l'un à l'autre et cela les rapprocher plus qu'ils ne l'auraient espérer. Et c'est de bonne humeur, mais un peu angoissé, qu'Hermione donna rendez-vous à Draco pour une petite entrevu, pour en savoir un peu plus sur la matière des couples où, qui l'aurait cru ?!, Hermione n'excellait pas, alors là pas du tout.

Voilà c'est fini, SVP des reviews, ca m'encourage, car comme vous pouvez le remarquer, mes chapitres sont petits, et si vous ne m'envoyer de reviews, ils seront encore plus petit vu que personne ne m'encouragera à persévérer. Bisoux bisoux.


End file.
